sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Baseline, average, normal — these words always described you. You prefer to think of yourself as adaptable, versatile, or unique. You were born to human parents who either wouldn’t or couldn’t pay for genetic enhancement. You didn’t go for that "Hybridization" craze. You’re happy being who you are, and you don’t need some scientists mucking around with your genetics. Really, do they even know what the consequences of all that meddling will have on the population in a hundred years? No, you’ll play it cool and just be human. Despite all the choices and new races running around, ordinary homo sapiens still dominate human space and most corporations. Humans are tough, adaptable creatures who face adversity head on. While they may not have some of the distinct advantages of their enhanced peers, humans get by through being more adaptable. Humans in Society Essentially, humans are society. They are the baseline against which all other things are measured. They are the norm. Humans are also essentially unchanged from the humanity that has been known throughout history. They are capable of the greatest and worst of things, highly adaptable and yet unwilling to change. They have great capacity for originality and invention, and yet most succumb to the lull of the routine of the everyday. They are capable of great compassion, yet many hate and fear that which is different from themselves. While not every human is exceptional, there are those that try to rise above the masses and live a life of distinction, whether they have ethical grounds for doing so, or simply want to claw their way to the top to enjoy the view. Racial Traits Bonus Feat Humans gain a bonus feat at first level. Tenacious In 2290, unmodified humans face a great many challenges when it comes to competing for jobs with androids and modified humans, such as cyborgs, humans 2.0, and hybrids. Even shirrens are advancing fast thanks to their built-in drone behavior. Humans — or plain janes as they are commonly called — gain an additional Resolve Point every 6 levels (for a total of 3) to reflect their drive to stay relevant in this brave new world. Origins * Adopted: Many humans thrive in racially diverse metropolitan areas, and some individuals are adopted by members of a different species. Humans with this racial trait acquire a deep understanding of their adopted culture and gain a +2 racial bonus to Culture checks to recall knowledge about non-humans and to Disguise checks to appear as a humanoid of another race. * Dusk Sight: Humans who live in environments that lack regular exposure to bright natural light, such as the sunset cities of tidally locked Verces or Aballonian underground compounds, adapt to their surroundings as best they can. Humans with this racial trait have low-light vision and a +2 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Fortified: Small pockets of humanity eke out a life in environments harsh enough to kill others of their species, and over the span of generations they develop an immunity to these conditions. Humans with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude saves against environmental hazards and radiation effects. In addition, they reduce the duration of the sickened and nauseated conditions by 1 round. * Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and each level thereafter. Category:Races